As The Ipod Shuffles
by Lumniescent Green Reptile
Summary: This is my series-thing. A collection of song-fics, mostly romance-based. Kindly review.
1. Chapter 1

**OK. This is my new series-ish thing, and it is a group of unconnected one-shot songfics. This little series is called **_As the Ipod Shuffles,_** and it focuses on couples and singular characters. Read and Review! First up, X-23!**

**Disclaimer: AWW! That's so cute! You actually think I own X-Men Evolution! **

* * *

><p>Avril Lavigne – <em>Innocence<em>

X-23

* * *

><p><em>Waking up I see that everything is ok<br>The first time in my life and now it's so great!  
><em>

She'd been at the mansion for several months now, but what X-23 enjoyed the most about it was that she could get up in the morning, and not have to worry about fighting for her life. It can really relax a person, make them see things clearer.

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
>I think about the little things that make life great<br>I wouldn't change a thing about it  
>This is the best feeling<em>

Even now, sometimes when she was outside, she'd take a moment to stop and enjoy the 'scenery'. Granted, her new 'domesticated' life was a little dull and boring, but then she'd turn around and see something such as, say, Amara chasing after Jamie with a fireball for putting whipped cream in her toothpaste tube.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
>This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now<br>And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

X was one of those people that would savour the little things: the smell of Ms Munroe's food in the oven, Jamie's grin when she helped him with his math homework, the gleam of pride in Logan's (her _father_) eyes after she helped out her team-mates in the DR sessions (when she could've just let them struggle – which is probably what she would've done before she came to the institute), one of Kitty's hugs when she said or did something Kitty defined as 'sweet'.

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
>The first time in my life and now it's so clear<br>Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
>It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere<br>I wouldn't change a thing about it  
>This is the best feeling<em>

She fit in at the institute, and she enjoyed not having a mission. Her head was clear, not clouded by anger, hatred or revenge. She could enjoy herself. Her past would always be there, behind her, but it would leave her alone. At the mansion, she could relax, and rest.

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
>This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now<br>And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<br>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
>It's the happiness inside that you're feeling<br>It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

X knew that, one day; it would end, so she planned to enjoy it while it lasted. Sometimes, she would think that she was dreaming, that maybe she was back at HYDRA, in a drug-induced dream. Sometimes, she would stay awake at night, while the others slept, and she silently cried from – what _was_ it? Joy? Contentment? Happiness?

X couldn't say, she just knew that it wasn't from the ghosts of the past. What was that thing from the _Mulan_ movie? The second one, and the father said it? Oh, yes. "When one's heart is overfilled with joy, some may seep from the eyes."

_This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
>This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away<br>'Cause I need you now  
>And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by<em>

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
>This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now<br>And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by


	2. Always Late

**Hiya! This is the second songfics of **_As The Ipod Shuffles_**, and it's Tabeitro!**

**Song: A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me**

**Artist: Fall Out Boy**

**Couple: Tabby/Pietro**

**PLEASE: Read and review**

**Disclaimer: No. Just no.**

A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me

He couldn't believe he blew it.

_I confess, I'm messed up__  
><em>_dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still around  
>And I know you dressed up<br>"Hey kid, you'll never live this down."_

He'd always taken Tabby for granted – insulting her, poking fun, teasing – but he'd always figured she'd bounce back; she always had. And when she'd dressed up for dates with _human_ boys from town, he'd always been indifferent, but he'd also felt more than a little bit jealous (not that he'd admit it) of the guy that would be spending the evening in the company of _that_.

'_Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
>And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances<em>

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
>She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"<em>

They'd been doing the on-again-off-again relationship thing for five months now, and he didn't think it had bothered her. It hadn't bothered HIM, after all. But recently, his feelings for her had changed from crush-like to full-out LOVE, and it scared him. Pietro had fallen for her, hard, and it seemed like she had too, for him.

_I don't blame you for being you  
>But you can't blame me for hating it<br>So say, what are you waiting for?  
>Kiss her; kiss her<br>I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

During their date, three days ago, she'd whispered to him, "Y'know Speedy, I think I might be falling in love with you."

Needless to say, Quicksilver freaked. He just didn't realise how much it hurt her. He had abruptly ended their date, and Tabby, thinking that he didn't feel the same way (after all, it's not like he'd said '_Me too'_), had begun to cry. Pietro, feeling awkward and very uncomfortable (not to mention stupid), had zipped off, leaving Tabby standing there, silently crying.

_Write me off, give up on me  
>Cause darling, what did you expect<br>I'm just off a lost cause  
>a long shot, don't even take this bet<em>

He'd been trying to get a hold of her since then, but she'd been avoiding him like the plague. He'd gone over to her apartment she'd been living in since his sister's arrival at the boarding house (**AN:** remember how she'd left, but didn't go back to the mansion?), but the landlord had said she'd moved back into the X-mansion.

_You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
>Get all the sighs and the moans just right<em>

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
>She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"<em>

He'd tried to visit her, but the fire girl, Amara, had said she didn't want to see him, and then threatened to barbeque him if he didn't go away. He called and texted Tabby's cell every five minutes, and when he hadn't gotten an answer, he tried sleeping on the front porch of the mansion (last night), but Wolverine had came after him with the cutlery.

_I don't blame you for being you  
>But you can't blame me for hating it<br>So say, what are you waiting for?  
>Kiss her, kiss her<br>I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

_(always on, always on)  
>You said you'd keep me honest<br>(always on, always on)  
>But I won't call you on it<br>(always on, always on)_

Short of watching his father let his sister get taken to the asylum, screwing up with Tabby was his greatest regret, and it only happened _four days ago_. Pietro sighed. It was true: he didn't know what he had until it was gone.

_I don't blame you for being you  
>But you can't blame me for hating it<br>So say, what are you waiting for?  
>Kiss her; kiss her<br>I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

He was standing underneath Tabby's bedroom window when he heard footsteps, a nearby door opened, and Pietro cringed, expecting Cyclops, or someone of that thread, yelling at him to leave. Instead, it was the curvaceous blonde he'd fallen head-over-heels for. He breathed.

"Speedy, you have two minutes to give me _one_ good explanation why you've been stalking me for the past four days, or you'll be a crater in the ground."

Taking a deep breath, and he took a step closer to Tabby and said in a clear, slower-than-normal voice:

"Tabitha Smith, the reason I have been stalking you for four days is because I happen to be completely in love with you, and I was too stupid to tell you in the first place."

_I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late_

**So . . . . what do you think? Was Pietro's confession too sappy? Drop a review to let me know, and I'll apologise!**


	3. I Loved Them First

**Okay, so, the third chapter of 'As the Ipod Shuffles' is up, but I'm not so sure I will continue the series, due to a lack of reviews. Seriously, people! If you want this series to continue, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: ****When everything's coming your way, you're in the wrong lane.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Loved Her First<strong>

* * *

><p>He was watching them. Rogue and Laura with Gumbo and Slim 2.<p>

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
>Lost in the moment and each other's face<br>So much in love you're alone in this place  
>Like there's nobody else in the world<em>

How much he loved those two girls was amazing. They were his daughters, the girls he didn't get a chance to raise. He'd helped one through her mutation, the other through her anger. Both had helped him, and he'd done the same for them.

_I was enough for her not long ago  
>I was her number one<br>She told me so  
>And she still means the world to me<br>Just so you know  
>So be careful when you hold my girl<em>

He knew he meant the world to them, Laura especially. He also knew they meant everything to him. Gambit and Havok each meant a lot to the two girls as well, and Logan knew that they would treat his girl's right, that they'd take care of them, even when he couldn't.

_Time changes everything  
>Life must go on<br>And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

But I loved her first and I held her first  
>And a place in my heart will always be hers<p>

Logan knew that one day his girls would love someone as much as he loved them, but they would also know that he loved them first, and that they would always place in his heart as his most important people.

_From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep  
>And I prayed that she'd find you someday<br>But it's still hard to give her away  
>I loved her first <em>

Creed might say he was becoming sappy and sentimental, and maybe he was, a little. Logan reminisced holding Rogue's hand when she was unconscious in the infirmary, and holding Laura when she cried that night they met. He smiled. He could remember Rogue when she first joined the X-men. _"If I don't say you, do I get pushed out of the jet?"_

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
>Be the same freckle face kid that I knew<br>The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
>And tucked into bed all those nights<br>And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
>It was only a matter of time<em>

He had his issues with Remy, but the Cajun made Rogue happy, and Logan was willing to put his problems with Gambit to the side, in order to make sure she stayed that way.

Summers [even though the kid was pretty terrified of him]. Alex helped Laura relax and assimilate to the mansion, which was more than what Logan could do.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
>And a place in my heart will always be hers<em>

Wolverine had definitely grown attached to the closest things to offspring he'll probably ever have, and Logan was not shamed about it at all. Weapon X, however, was probably rolling over in their graves.

_From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep  
>And I prayed that she'd find you someday<br>But it's still hard to give her away  
>I loved her first <em>

Logan could remember once, when he'd been christened by the students as "Violently Protective Father of the Year" after the Friends of Humanity had somehow, very inexplicably, managed to kidnap Laura one day after school. Needless to say, Wolverine had, quite naturally, gotten seriously pissed, and blown organization, single-handedly destroying the entire organization's building.

In short, you do not mess with Logan's family if you know what's good for you.

_From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep_

He loved those two girls, no doubt about it. If you challenged that fact, expect to be hurt at some point in the near future

And woe be to the idiot that tried to hurt the Wolverine's girls.

_Someday you might know what I'm going through  
>When a miracle smiles up at you<br>I loved her first_

Remember, he loved them first.


	4. Vanilla Twililght

**Okay, it's set to the song **_**Vanilla Twilight **_**by Owl City, and it's just Bobby missing Jubes. A lot. Romance fic. You know the drill – read, review; I get happy and write faster.**

**Disclaimer: Who said 'CAN'T'? Someone is always doing something that someone else said was impossible. For god's sake – TRY TRYING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vanilla Twilight<strong>

* * *

><p>She was his best friend, and she was gone now.<p>

_The stars lean down to kiss you,  
>And I lie awake and miss you.<em>

Jubilee had been Bobby's best friend, and he missed her so much it almost physically hurt. When the mansion was in the whole lockdown-and-then-explosion mode, all Bobby wanted to do was hold his best friend close, and make sure she got out alright, even if he didn't. And then, once they got out again, and were all, y'know, _alive_, he thought things might be okay, and then a bomb strong enough to destroy the mansion _again _was dropped: Jubilee was being pulled from the Institute.

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
>'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,<br>But I'll miss your arms around me.  
>I'd send a postcard to you dear,<br>'Cause I wish you were here._

Bobby missed everything about the black-haired Asian-American girl he'd fallen for. The way she walked, the way she laughed, the way she grinned when the two of them managed to pull off an admittedly difficult prank. Before she'd left, he'd given her a soft, gentle hug, which ended when she, crying, had pulled away and given him a light kiss on the cheek, leaving it slightly damp.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue.  
>But it's not the same without you,<br>Because it takes two to whisper quietly,_

The more the Iceman thought about it, the more he realised that his feelings for Jubilee were more pronounced than he'd let on. Especially now that she wasn't with him just about all day, every day. He'd think over conversations, rethink ways and comments he could've put in, just to hear her laugh.

_The silence isn't so bad,  
>Till I look at my hands and feel sad,<br>'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
>Are right where yours fit perfectly.<em>

The first few months without Jubes were really, really hard, and Bobby didn't just mean that because of the 'Anti-Mutant' stuff at school. Every morning he'd roll out of bed, throw on his everyday-jokester face, all through Evan leaving, the Brotherhood and Apocalypse; Bobby would pretend that sometimes he didn't look to his side, expecting to see Jubilee standing there, next to him.

_I'll find repose in new ways,  
>Though I haven't slept in two days,<br>'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone._

He'd never been one of those kids who hated the cold, in fact, after his powers surfaced, he'd relished it. But his life now felt slightly duller – slightly colder – after Jubilee exited through the iron gates that protected the Xavier mansion from the rest of the world.

_But drenched in Vanilla twilight,  
>I'll sit on the front porch all night,<br>Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.  
>I don't feel so alone.<br>I don't feel so alone.  
>I don't feel so alone.<em>

Sitting at his balcony, which overlooked the mansion's pool, Bobby wondered why, although he was surrounded by his friends and teammates, he still felt rather isolated.

And kinda lonely.

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.  
>I'll think of you tonight.<em>

It was rather disheartening to realise this. That even though he was surrounded by friends, ones that actually cared about him, he still felt very, very alone. Unless he was thinking of a certain former-residentry Asian of fireworks.

_When violet eyes get brighter,  
>And heavy wings grow lighter,<br>I'll taste the sky and feel alive again._

Slowly walking back into the bedroom that he shared with his other best friend – Sam, who was sleeping soundly and happily, Bobby lay down on his bed, and he gazed up at the ceiling.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
>But I swear I won't forget you,<br>Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,  
>I'd whisper in your ear,<em>

Slowly closing his eyes as he succumbed to heavy slumber, Bobby whispered aloud to the memory of a smiling Jubilee:

'I love you.'

_Oh darling I wish you were here._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay . . . . . that was <strong>_**so utterly and completely**_** sappy and fluffy I think I might choke on all of the sap and fluff. And, dude, if you read this, would you be so kind as to click the little review button just below this message? I love to hear what you have to say!**


End file.
